Kogu (Dragon Ball Series)
Kogu (ゴクア 'Gokua') is one of Bojack's four Galaxy Soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Appearance Like other members of his race, Kogu has teal coloured skin and orange hair. His outfit is similar to that of Dabura's though a different colour, his top being black and his pants being white. He too has a sash, though it goes around his shoulder. Upon transforming, Kogu takes on a green complexion. He loses his black top though oddly enough his red sash still remains. He also wields a sword. Personality Although his appearance was very short in the movie itself, Kogu is shown to be a very heinous person (attempting to blindside Trunks with a ki blast and disregards the tournament rules by being armed with a weapon), much to Trunks' protest and chagrin. Kogu also displayed traits of arrogance (proclaiming that he wasn't someone not to be trifled with). This aforementioned trait became his downfall, as he chose to continue taunting Future Trunks instead of finishing him off when he had the chance, ultimately costing him his life. Biography Bojack Unbound Kogu waits in a field during the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament, posing as one of Mr. Satan's champions (whom he and the Galaxy Soldiers had murdered earlier). He encounters Future Trunks and ambushes with a Full Power Energy Ball fired from a tree he was sitting on. After Future Trunks scolds him for bringing a sword into the tournament, Kogu proceeds to attack him, catching Future Trunks by surprise, while also telling the latter that he is "not someone to be trifled with." He then transforms near a body of water, and further overwhelms Future Trunks with a series of brutal blows and clotheslines. When Future Trunks refused to surrender, Kogu prepares to finish Future Trunks off with a blow from his sword, but ends up caught by surprise when Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan Second Grade. In the end, Kogu ends up with a broken sword and is taken down by a fist clean through his stomach from Super Saiyan Future Trunks. However, Kogu's assault has worn Future Trunks out enough to be easily ambushed and knocked out by Kogu's master, Bojack. Fusion Reborn Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Kogu makes a cameo appearance when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Voice Actors * Japanese: Toshiyuki Morikawa * English: ** Funimation dub: Ethan Rains ** AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey * Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Castañeda * Greek dub: Sotiris Laskaris Trivia * His name is based off the Japanese word "'''gokua'kuhidou''," meaning heinous and inhuman. Bido, his fellow henchman, shares the second half of the word. * Kogu has a similar pseudo-Caribbean accent to Bojack, Bido, and Bujin in the FUNimation dub, although his is more exaggerated. Interestingly, Zangya is the only member of the group not to have a discernible accent in the dub. * Kogu is an expert swordsman, just like Trunks. The two also fight each other during the tournament in Bojack Unbound (though Trunks didn't have his sword with him, due to tournament rules). * Kogu has a transformation very similar to Bojack's (considering they are of the same race, it is more than plausible that it is the same). His hair also changes and resembles that of a Super Saiyan. * Kogu is left-handed. * Kogu has a strong resemblance to Crono, the main character of Chrono Trigger, a video game designed by Akira Toriyama. * "Kogu" is an anagram of "Goku". Interestingly, the two were seen fighting one another in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Prison Planet Saga. Gallery Kogu/GalleryCategory:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains